The Smart One
by SciFiSuperFan
Summary: The smart one and The pretty one. An undeniable sibling duo that can either become best friends or worst enemies.
1. A Sister

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Harry Potter, wouldn't it be cool if I did though! I do own most of the memories though, yay Kiss!

An: I remember reading somewhere that Jo had ment to give Hermione a sister. I expanded on that idea and used some other ideas floating around in my head to creat this! Posably the wost story in the history of storys!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat by the window in the Gryfindor common room. This normally wasn't a strange occurrence, seeing as she was taking astronomy this year. What was different was the far away look in her eye and the strange thoughts that occupied her head.

She was thinking about the one thing she had usually forbade herself from even imagining, her sister. No one at Hogwarts knew about Melissa and she wanted to keep it that way.

It wasn't that she hated her little sister. It was just that… No, she really did hate her. It wasn't personal really. Most of it was her parents' fault.

Hermione remembered when she was eight years old. It had been then when she had finally figured out what was going on. She remembered having to sit though _another _fitting for _another _fashion show, because her little five year old sister was "almost unbearably cute"

Her mother had asked her if she wanted to take a special test to see if she could get into a "gifted" class. Hermione had jumped at the chance to do something extra at school, the only place that she was anything other than average.

Hermione had latter learned that what she had taken was an IQ test, and that she had "passed" with flying colors. 172, her mother almost had a fit when she saw it.

To celebrate her father had taken her to a concert, a KISS concert to be exact. Hermione had been shocked to find out that there was other music besides what her mother listened to. Despite her dad forgetting the ear plugs at home, she had had a great time.

She had found a friend in her father. Before then he had spent all his spare time by himself. She liked the philosophical talks they had in the car, on the way to and from concerts.

The whole time Melissa still went to Little miss airhead pageants and sometimes she actually won. It almost seemed that she had stayed the same for the whole five years, while Hermione seemed to be changing a mile a minute.

When Hermione had gotten her letter not much changed, she went to a different school and that was it. She had never mentioned her sister to anyone, and probably wouldn't ever.

"Hey, Mione, you alright?" Harry asked from next to Hermione, making her jump.

"Huh, oh yeah, fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh my God," Ron interjected, "you think? I thought you were just a human calculator!"

They all shared a laugh and started going up to bed.

"Mione, you sure you're gonna be alright?" Harry said from the stairs after Ron went up.

Hermione just smiled, yeah she'd be fine.

Hermione, Daddy's big girl, The dark one, The smart one.

* * *

I always thought that Hermione was a bit darker in thought than she let on. 

gifted is a class for childern with genuis IQs (above 140) used to broaden their young minds and introduce them to new concepts that would not have ever been covered in normal classes. The versions vary but are mostly only differentiated by how much the school system can pay. In some cases (like mine) admission into gifted means instant admission into a lovly group of people commonly called "losers, outcasts, and (my favorite) wierdos". I like to call my gifted room "The asylum" Tis much fun!


	2. A New House

Wow, I updated this within two years, if only by a month. But there is more to come, this thing has a plot now (OMG, I know).

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, after all these years, I'm still not the almighty J.K. Rowling.  
Nope, sorry. If I did you'd be able to tell 'cause there'd be a lot more Draco.

* * *

It was a week until the end of the school year and Hermione was going "home" for the summer. She couldn't really call it home yet though. Her parents had bought a new house while she'd been away at school. It was smaller than their old one, but that made sense, neither she nor Melissa needed a lot of space for toys anymore.

Hermione's parents had sent her pictures of the house. She sighed; the new house only had two bedrooms. She wondered what it would be like sharing a room with her sister. She'd probably go insane, but that was a week from now, no point in sulking over it now. Right now she had more pressing issues to take care of. Like Ron looming over her shoulder.

"Who's that" Ron asked, pointing to one of the pictures in her lap.

"Who's who, Ronald?"

She knew who. There was only one person Ron hadn't met in the picture, which happened to be of her family in front of the new house. She was just stalling; she couldn't tell him she had a sister, he'd just freak out and get paranoid about what else she was hiding from him.

"The chick next to your folks that looks kinda like you, who else?" Hermione thought that she might as well try.

"That's my cousin, Melissa. She was helping them unpack." Hermione held her breath, hoping that he'd buy it and maybe leave her alone for a while.

"Oh… She's hot."

Hermione just stared up at him, stunned. She looked over at Harry, who was doing some homework in front of the fireplace. Oh yeah, he'd heard, he was shaking his head and laughing. A glare from Hermione later he sighed, nodded and started to walk over.

As Hermione started up the stairs to the girls' dorms she heard Harry explaining to Ron that, "looks kinda like you." didn't make what he'd said an acceptable compliment. Hermione was glad that Harry was there to tell Ron this, he was much better at it.

Maybe sharing a room with Melissa over the summer would be good for her. But then again maybe she would die from overexposure to chatter.


End file.
